1. Field
The following description relates to a cyclone dust collector having improved usability and a vacuum cleaner having the cyclone dust collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are apparatuses which suction air using suction force generated by a fan and a motor, and allow foreign substances included in the suctioned air to be filtered out to perform cleaning.
Vacuum cleaners each include a dust collecting unit therein to filter foreign substances in the suctioned air using a filtering device to filter out foreign substances. For the filtering device to filter foreign substances in the dust collecting unit, there are porous filter units through which air passes to forcibly filter out foreign substances and cyclone type dust collecting units to allow foreign substances to be filtered out during a cyclone flow of air.
Cyclone dust collectors may be generally used for canister type cleaners, upright type cleaners, and hand type cleaners.
Cyclone dust collectors each may include an inlet portion through which air flows in and an outlet portion through which the air flows out. The air which flows in through the inlet portion may be filtered to collect dust and may be discharged through the outlet portion.
The outlet portion of each cyclone dust collector may include a grill portion. The grill portion includes air through holes not to allow dust having a predetermined size or more to pass through the outlet portion. Dust having a large size and hairs may be collected on an outer circumferential surface of the grill portion due to circling air of the cyclone dust collector. In the case of conventional cyclone dust collectors, it is inconvenient for a user to remove dust and hairs collected on the outer circumferential surface by hand.